Half-Life Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2012
11:23 no 11:23 hm 11:23 derp 11:23 hmm 11:23 kat 11:23 hi 11:23 one sec 11:23 Can you link me where you got it from? 11:23 okei 11:23 CHIA 11:23 WHAT DID YOU JUST WITNESS 11:23 hi 11:23 one sec 11:23 Can you link me where you got it from? 11:23 okei 11:23 CHIA 11:23 WHAT DID YOU JUST WITNESS 11:26 Alright 11:26 Let's see if this works 11:26 fal 11:26 fak 11:32 (ok) 11:32 lololololol 11:33 someone leave pls 11:36 Hi 11:36 hi 11:36 fak 11:36 (ok) 11:36 11:36 so uh 11:36 kat 11:36 I have an idea 11:37 Is it okay for my bot to do at least one task? (please) 11:37 yeah can i? 11:37 ofc 11:37 alright 11:38 so, how many tasks are possible? like, that our bots can do? 11:38 hypothetically a lot 11:39 hmm 11:39 well 11:39 I had an idea 11:39 glados 11:39 says hi 11:39 prog 11:39 says bye 11:39 :D? 11:39 LD? 11:39 :D? * 11:39 how would prog know when a user is going to leave though 11:39 Hmm 11:39 Well 11:40 Wait 11:40 or prog could do logging (shrug) 11:40 How does GLaDØS know when a user is going t- 11:40 alright 11:40 hmm 11:40 what else is there? 11:41 Not sure 11:41 I could make a few things though 11:42 alrighbt 11:42 alright* 11:42 Prog will do logging for now 11:42 while glados does hi and stuff? 11:43 now, how do I make it so Prog is always in chat? 11:46 keep the window open forever! 11:46 but 11:47 I think sactage still has that custom chat client somewhere 11:47 I'll ask him about that 11:47 alright 11:47 also importScriptPage('User:Joeytje50/ChatLogger.js', 'runescape'); 11:47 you'll need dat 11:48 wherere? 11:48 in my wikia.js or something? 11:50 yes 11:50 mine? 11:50 or prog's? 11:51 * Madnessfan34537 expects GLaDØS to say prog's 11:51 progs 11:51 dammit akt XD 11:51 kat * 11:52 how do i now i'm logging chat 11:52 knwo * 11:52 know * 11:52 dumb bot 11:52 it should log automatically + there should be a submit button. 12:28 (hcg) 12:28 so uh 12:28 it's a deal? 12:28 you'll greet the users 12:28 i'll log the chat? 12:28 or w/E? 12:28 w//e * 12:29 yep! 12:29 okay, reomving that from my globaljs now 12:29 global.js * 12:32 alright 12:32 removed it 12:32 you remove chat logger yet? 12:32 :3 12:32 mm sure 12:33 "sure" 11:52 it should log automatically + there should be a submit button. 11:54 Glados, stop talking 11:54 you're not rel 11:54 (c:) 11:54 DO YOU WANT POISON GAS YOU PATHETIC HUMAN 11:57 the fuck 11:57 i did something wrong 11:59 kat 11:59 walk me throuh this bro 12:01 whatchu doin' wrong 12:02 I'm adding Joeytjes' thing into prog's wikia.js 12:02 just put what I toldja into it 12:03 I did (sadaloo) 12:03 :{ 12:03 hi 12:04 Hello 12:04 o/ 12:04 my compliments for these wiki! 12:04 :D 12:05 :D 12:05 half life will remains the best game ever, I'm right? 12:05 You're right 12:05 ofc you're right :3 12:06 i'm waiting so long for ep. 3, I wonder when it will come out 12:06 I dunno 12:07 It'll come out when this wiki finally gets our clean up projects done. ;) 12:08 Do you have gmod? 12:08 I do 12:08 Speaking of which 12:08 Madness 12:08 Half-Life_Wiki:Projects/Portal 12:09 we need to assign new admins also 12:09 want to pick a slot? :D? 12:09 ofc 12:09 I'm not suitable to become an admin 12:10 Well 12:10 Edit a bit 12:10 Stay awhile 12:10 You could have the potential :) 12:10 I must leave now, bye, see you later, perhaps 12:10 take ca--- (ok) 12:10 (ok) 12:11 anyhow 12:11 madness 12:11 any idea on which slots you'll pick :o? 12:12 hmmm 12:12 Well 12:15 (ok) 12:16 ffs 12:16 Kat, first 12:16 I want to get this bot thing done 12:16 (ok) 12:18 i want to know why this isn't working 12:19 User:The_Prog_Opus/wikia.js 12:19 LOOK 12:19 AMG 12:19 IT'S RIGHT 12:19 BUT 12:19 NO 12:19 IT JUST WON'T WORK 12:20 kat why 12:20 (cg) 12:20 there's no submit button D:? 12:20 no 12:20 wait 12:20 is it because 12:20 it works with chat hacks 12:20 But I have that script on my global.js 12:20 yes, that;s what i was thinking 12:21 I will do that now 12:21 thatnks 12:21 ffs 12:21 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:GLaD%C3%98S/global.js 12:21 you ought to just put all that on your own global.js 12:26 So kat 12:27 yes mr cow 12:27 I'll remove the chatmessage.js from my golbal.js, since that's your job 12:27 can you do the same for logging the chat with GLaDOS? 12:27 alrighty 12:27 OHH 12:27 FUCK 12:27 I TOTALLY FORGOT 12:27 waht? 12:27 what 12:27 what happened man 12:27 YOU NEEDED CHATHACKS TO ENABLE LOGGING 12:28 (CG) 12:28 Well I have it now :P 12:28 (cg) 12:28 I'm sorry madness :c 12:28 * The Prog Opus hugs GLaDOS 12:28 It's okay <3 12:28 * GLaDØS hugs prog opus 12:28 (hcg) 12:28 so uh 12:28 it's a deal? 12:28 you'll greet the users 12:28 i'll log the chat? 12:28 or w/E? 12:28 w//e * 12:29 yep! 12:29 okay, reomving that from my globaljs now 12:29 global.js * 12:32 alright 12:32 removed it 12:32 you remove chat logger yet? 12:32 :3 12:32 mm sure 12:33 "sure" 12:33 THAT DOESN'T SOUND TRUSTWORTHY GLAOS 12:33 GLADOS * 12:33 want some cake? 12:34 Nope 12:34 soon... 12:34 Why aren't you doing your part of the deal D: 12:34 You'll all have some nice cake. 12:34 deal? 12:34 Prog would log chat, you would greet the users or w/e 12:33 THAT DOESN'T SOUND TRUSTWORTHY GLAOS 12:33 GLADOS * 12:33 want some cake? 12:34 Nope 12:34 soon... 12:34 Why aren't you doing your part of the deal D: 12:34 You'll all have some nice cake. 12:34 deal? 12:34 Prog would log chat, you would greet the users or w/e 12:35 yey 12:35 thanks kat 12:35 <3 12:36 np 12:38 now 12:38 now 12:39 madns pls Half-Life_Wiki:Projects/Portal 12:39 k 12:39 ?3 12:39 :3 * 12:40 (hcg) 12:41 You can pick multiple ones if you want 12:41 I was thinking two per admin would be a good idea 12:41 yeah 12:42 * Madnessfan34537 does weapons and locations 12:43 * GLaDØS does songs and technology 12:44 did you talk to adapool and shorty about this yet? 12:45 Doing that now 12:48 God I love Modestep 12:48 ikr 12:50 you know i actually like the singing more than everything else in modestep's songs? (except remixes ofc) 12:51 also http://hurr.wikia.com/wiki/User:KATANAGOD/Half-LifeCvn.js 12:52 fucking yes 12:53 kat, import other scripts :3 12:55 I will 12:55 I'm going to make one for the information template 12:55 but that'll take some time 12:55 Alright 12:56 How long will you stay up? 12:56 I need someone to talk to me :3 12:57 I'm wide awake (c:) 12:57 yey 12:57 I cant wait until I get my glasses 12:58 (squee) 12:58 http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:Callofduty4/Scripts 12:59 the uh 12:59 category adder 12:59 can that be imported to here? 01:01 yes 01:01 oh yay 01:04 just put 01:04 var category = ""; // put a category in the quotation marks 01:04 // for example: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons 01:04 importScript('User:Callofduty4/CategoryAdder.js', 'cod'); 01:04 01:04 and add the category in the quotes 01:04 easah peasah 01:05 silly kat 01:05 I know how to work it :P 01:05 (c:) 01:05 It is very handy though 01:06 indeedy 01:15 I'm importing a whole page from cod wiki onto here (c:) 01:15 its a huge file too (c:) 01:15 (C:) 01:18 I think because its transferring every single edit + diff 01:18 01:18 (c:) 01:18 I probs shouldn't be fucking with this (c:) 01:18 01:18 lmfao 01:24 rofl Call_of_Duty_Wiki 01:24 lul 01:30 :o 01:30 Hi Adapool!1 01:31 Hey 01:31 Hey Adapool (happy) 01:31 how ya doing? 02:13 happen * 02:13 but why glados in portal 1 is bad against you in the end? 02:14 i didn't play it 02:14 wel 02:14 l 02:15 She's an AI with homicidal tendencies 02:15 she's just designed that way 02:15 She becomes self-aware and basically hates her creators and kills them all 02:15 (this is before portal 1) 02:15 ah ok 02:17 hi 02:18 There we go 02:18 Stupid laptop dying on me 02:19 change it 02:20 It was because it wasn't charging, I didn't realize the battery was dead 02:20 oh 02:20 crap 02:21 What The Prog Opsu said 02:21 Kat 02:21 YOu there? 02:24 Yes 02:25 You showed me some good stuff 02:25 (hcg) 02:26 I cant remember if i showed you this remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vv-fXavvxx4 02:54 Peer review 03:55 Lolhai... 05:36 ello mates 05:37 hello anyone there 06:14 just found and posted half life 3 leaked images,not 100% sure if they are real though... 06:14 if ummm 06:14 that's ok... 06:37 hello 2012 07 24